Erik Debogande
Back to Table of Contents or crew UFS Phoenix or Phoenix Company marines or ship specs for Phoenix Lieutenant Commander (LC) / Captain Erik Debogande Service *35 years old and ranked Lieutenant Commander third-shift on UFS Phoenix (in book 1 Renegade) *Ten years in Fleet service: "I’ve only done three on Phoenix. The other seven years I was staffing, babysitting docks or serving on Firebird. The most action Firebird saw was the occasional solar flare.” (R-2) *"As Phoenix’s third-in-command, he was the junior command officer, and thus was responsible for all the things that Commander Huang and Captain Pantillo were too busy to deal with." (R-1) * the second youngest in Academy history to make warship command, at only 32 yrs old (R-1) *Smart, cool under pressure, superb pilot, but lacks confidence (in Major Thakur’s opinion): “Don’t suggest it to the LC. Kid struggles for confidence as it is.” ‘Kid’, she realised as she said it. He was three years older than her.” (R- 9) *Fleet framed him for murder and named him a traitor in Renegade *He accepted a promotion to Captain of the renegade Phoenix after leading a successful raid on Tartarus, in Drysine Legacy *Claimed the Spiral chair for humanity in the tavalai parliament/ Tsubarata in Kantovan Vault *Claimed the Drysine Data Core for humanity (Defiance) *His wealthy and influential family is loving but sometimes his background is an obstacle for Erik: "There goes Lieutenant Commander Erik Debogande, the commentators would say. The second-youngest-ever naval officer to make warship command. And on the legendary UFS Phoenix, of all the vessels to do it on, under one of the greatest Fleet heroes of the war, Captain Marinol Pantillo. Who could possibly believe that this promotion was earned, and not somehow political, given the extraordinary clout and finances of the Debogande family?"(R-1) Erik’s Family The Debogandes accept the doctrine of Destinos. They are of mixed descent with ancient ancestry somewhere in Africa, probably. Wealthy and influential. The family does business with Fleet but doesn’t totally trust the top brass. They have a server robot that Lisbeth named Toby. Lives on Homeworld, Shiwon (see Places). (R-1-3) *Father, Walker Debogande: Walker Debogande had also held a Fleet commission, in an earlier phase of the war. (Sat Scan on a weapons hauler.) He’d been Walker Hussain back then, and the third child of Nilsen Hussain, head of one of humanity’s more successful energy companies. His parents and two elder siblings had perished when the sard hit the colony at Promise. His fourteen year military service cut short, he’d returned to run the company, which became so successful it had begun making powerplants for the Fleet. That had necessitated working with Debogande Enterprises and its formidable CEO Alice. They had married and merged the two companies. (R-2) *Mother, Alice Debogande: “One hundred and two years old, middle aged by the current human standard, though she barely looked it. Only a few crinkles about the eyes, which she could have vanished with treatments, yet kept for ‘character purposes’.(R-2) *oldest sister Katerina, CEO of Debogande Enterprises *middle sisters Deirdre and Cora *youngest sister Lisbeth - on UFS Phoenix or with parren House Harmony: * "They’d all doubted whether she could really survive in the hard world of spaceship engineering. Little Lisbeth, youngest of Alice Debogande’s five children, known for late mornings and a leisurely approach to assignments and homework. Oh, her grades had been good enough first rate, in fact. But in truth, she’d coasted, not finding anything especially difficult, and knowing she could always pull an all-nighter and scrape in with a B-plus on the little assignments that didn’t matter so much, and save the day with a big A-plus on the ones that did." (D-2) *Uncle Calvin, a lawyer, runs legal division for Debogande Enterprises. Former judge. He learns to hate the Sard in book 2, Drysine Legacy. *Great Great Uncle Thani Gialidis, politician in Spacer Congress, the Commerce Chair, senior on the other two big committees as well. etc. Category:Characters